Romancing The Bones (A trilogy)
by Pamdizzle
Summary: Formerly Words Can Hurt but Doctors Can Heal. Was originally a challenge answer one-shot that morphed into a trilogy. M/M/M, McSpirk. Definitely Rated M. Forgive the slight OOC-ness, this was one of my first for this fandom. I think the OOCness becomes less with each entry. Please R&R if you feel inclined.
1. Words Can Hurt But Doctors Can Heal

_Well, this is new, _McCoy thought to himself, holding a wrecked Jim in his arms. He'd seen Jim upset before, mostly after missions gone awry but never at the hands of Spock. Not like this. "Now Jim, calm down."

At the doctor's prompting, Jim made an honest attempt at regaining his control. He didn't know how long he'd been laying on the couch, arms wrapped painfully around Bones' waist, head in his lap, a few unseen tears slippling quietly into his abdomen while skilled hands ran through his hair, but he was sure it'd been long enough. "M'sorry, Bones." he frowned, "Spock's never thrown it in my face like that before. The shit he said...the way he looked at me...I haven't felt that dirty since Tarsus-" his voice quieted on that last word as he remembered the scene from the ceremonial dinner on Octavos III that had led to he and Spock's meltdown earlier that evening.

Jim hadn't realized that the daughter of the Supreme Council Headmaster had been making eyes at him all night before inviting him to dance. It wasn't his fault that she pushed him onto a secluded balcony where she started molesting him immediately. He tried to make her stop, but she was 6'7" with _four _arms. Her hands were literally-_everywhere._ Jim had been relieved to see Spock appear, catching her in the act. His Vulcan lover had commented quite emotionlessly that the conduct displayed by the Headmaster's daughter would be "frowned upon by all species in attendance, most importantly your farther." Apparently, the embarrassment of having been caught was enough to make her turn tail and run from the scene.

Jim had been about to thank Spock for his timely interruption, but Spock had given him a reproachful eyebrow of distaste before curtly informing him that the time to depart had arrived, spitting the word, "_Captain_." He then spun on his heel and left the room at a pace Jim's unsteady, human legs couldn't match.

Upon their return to the _Enterprise,_ Spock had tried to avoid Jim, which had worked for all of two hours. Two hours, apparently, that Spock had used to focus his wrath upon one golden-haired, playboy Captain. Of course, Jim hadn't been a playboy in a very long time. Not since before he and Spock had become lovers some eight months previous, after Spock's premature Pon Farr.

Jim groaned again into McCoy's midsection, "He didn't even let me explain! He just assumed I was jumping at the first piece of ass I could find that wasn't his_!_ That I would be so blatantly unfaithful. Like I don't have any self control." Jim rolled onto his back, "He's the one that doesn't have any fucking control. I could have sworn he was gonna choke me again. You should have seen him-"

"I think what you fail to realize is that Spock is just as susceptible to the green eyed monster as you or I. He's jealous, plain and simple and damned scared of just how much you make him feel." McCoy tried to reason, "I've seen Spock pine over you since before he and Nyota called it quits. He's loved you for a long time, Jim. Maybe he's just havin' a little trouble believin' his good fortune."

"Maybe..." Jim's blood-shot, tired baby-blues looked up into McCoy's compassionate brown gaze.

McCoy smiled, leaking his southern charm into every spoken syllable, "Probably thinks you'll get tired of 'im, and seein' you with that jezebel down there made him think-"

"You think he was _trying_ to drive me away? To protect himself from me?" Jim snorted, incredulous, "Cause he thinks I'll leave him?" Why would he want to leave Spock? He loved Spock...more than anything, including the _Enterprise_.

"Sure would seem like the _logical_ thing to do, don't ya reckon? This way, he probably feels more in control of the situation," McCoy mused. He heard Jim give a soft grunt of contemplative agreement as he continued threading his fingers through golden hair. He'd never noticed it before, probably because he'd never done it before, but Jim had the softest hair. In fact, Jim was soft everywhere, and warm and…sensual, even. _What the hell?_ McCoy caught himself thinking the unimaginable and cleared his throat. He looked down at his friend to find him fast asleep, exhausted with stress. Resignedly, McCoy slid out from under Jim's head. There was a chime at the door, then, and McCoy was pretty sure he knew who it was.

Calling out a "Hold yer horses," McCoy lifted Jim from the couch and carried him into his private sleeping area. Probably be a good idea to calm Spock down before letting him know Jim was in such close proximity. He pulled the covers over Jim's shoulders, and smiled to himself. _Poor kid_. He didn't deserve to feel this way.

Once he called for the person on the other side to enter, McCoy didn't even try to hide his smirk, "Figured I'd be seeing your sorry ass around here eventually."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, "Ordinarily, doctor, I would correct you regarding the logic of my posterior possessing the capability of feeling the human emotion of regret. However, at this moment in time every part of my being is feeling quite sorry indeed."

It was enough to knock the wind out of McCoy's sails. He had planned on reaming Spock a good one, the Vulcan's obvious lack of self-esteem aside, for what amounted to Spock accusing Jim of being little more than an uncontrolled, contemptable whore. However, the Vulcan's eyes and his blatant statement of—_Well, I'll be damned_—remorse made McCoy give pause. "Alright, hobgoblin, I'll bite," McCoy took a seat, and indicated the cushion next to him for Spock to take.

Spock let out a very un-Vulcan sigh as he took the seat to McCoy's right, "I…" he didn't know how to word this logically. Finally, he gave up trying to attempt hiding his emotions and spoke plainly, "I said terrible things to one that I love and I do not know how to make amends." As he spoke the words he felt his throat tightening around some invisible knot, "I cannot…" he stuttered, "Jim should not forgive…" His lungs were heaving visibly and bit off the rest of his sentence to keep himself safe from further shameful displays of emotion. This had been a mistake and his shoulders slumped at the realization that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "I threatened him..."

"Ah, hell," McCoy groaned, before slinging an awkward arm over Spock's shoulder and treating him to the same comfort he had been administering to the source of Spock's agony only minutes ago. "Look, I know what happened. Jim was here just before you, doing the exact same thing."

Spock pulled back slightly, "I should not have-"

"No, you shouldn't have," McCoy glanced meaningfully into Spock's soulful eyes. Beautiful eyes, McCoy admitted to himself. He often teased Jim about his obsession with the hobgoblin, but in all honesty, McCoy wasn't blind. He knew Spock was an attractive man...Vulcan, whatever Spock wanted to call himself. He could understand the appeal. Jim wasn't the only one that valued strong character, compassion and…yes, beauty. Spock was beautiful. Unbidden, an image of the three of them pushed itself to the forefront of McCoy's mind. Writhing bodies, tangled limbs and throbbing cocks. The image so shocked the doctor that he physically flinched. _Good God, Leonard, put it away. Focus on fixing the problem at hand then plan your next shore leave. Jesus H. Christ, first Jim is sensual then Spock is beautiful, now you're having homoerotic fantasies. _

"Look," McCoy sighed in frustration, "Jim loves you, Spock. You're it for him and I don't care how many partners he's taken to his bed in the past…it's just that—_the_ _past_. You're the only future he's got in mind, hobgoblin and it's about time you started knowin' it."

Spock tilted his head at the doctor, studying him with deep interest as McCoy tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket. When Leonard finally looked back up, their eyes met. "Thank you, doctor," he said finally, certain he had not seen in the doctor's mind's eye what he had thought he'd seen. _Leonard_. Loneliness seeped off of him in waves, one of the reasons Spock had sought the doctor out instead of Lt. Uhura. He knew Leonard would understand the loneliness he was feeling at the prospect of losing Jim to his own jealous insecurity.

McCoy quickly diverted his gaze. Clearing his throat to fill the awkward silence that had dropped between them, "Jim's in the other room, ya know." He hadn't noticed Spock's gaze lift to meet a point beyond the doctor's turned head.

"Actually, I heard my name and thought I'd quit wallowing and join in the conversation," Jim said from behind McCoy, causing the older man to flinch.

"Jim!" Bones turned to face his best friend, who had apparently managed to remember how to smile, "I thought I put you in the other room."

Jim's smile turned all the warmer, "Tucked me in and everything, too, apparently."

"Indeed?" Spock questioned, smirking fondly at the doctor. McCoy felt an embarrassing heat climbing up his neck and to his face. He shot out of the chair and went toward the whiskey cabinet.

"Well you'd been upset," he defended weakly, "and I knew it was Spock when my door chimed. I didn't want you two arguing in my quarters around all of my expensive furniture."

"So you hid me in the bedroom," Jim smirked, turning to face Spock. "Very logical, eh Spock?"

Spock had also gone from sitting to crossing the room, albeit in the opposite direction of the doctor. He now stood in front of Jim looking woefully dejected, "Indeed." A pause, then, "Jim, ashaya-"

"No, don't," Jim shook his head, and took up one of Spock's hands. "I should have been more open with you...with how I feel about-about us."

"I should not have questioned," Spock argued, shaking his head. He wasn't going to let Jim take the blame for an argument caused by his illogical jealousy. "In the time that we have been involved in a romantic relationship, you have never given any reason for me to think—"

"But I haven't given you sufficient reason to fully believe in me either," Jim smiled warmly, his eyes glistening with understanding and forgiveness, "We happened kind of fast, but I love you, Spock. I always will. I don't want you to have question it."

"As I love thee," Spock's deep baritone was a silken promise, "always."

McCoy cleared his throat, making Jim and Spock mindful of the fact that they still had an audience, "Well now, if the two of you are done cryin all over my uniform, I've got some medical journals that need readin'."

Jim turned a thoughtful glance at Spock before nodding, "Alright, Bones. We'll quit darkening your doorstep. I think Spock and I have some talking to do."

Bones gave a wary smile, "Well, good. Lover's spats are bad for crew morale."

"Indeed, doctor," Spock agreed as he and Jim headed for the door. Before their exit, Jim turned back toward Bones, his lips parted in a dazzling smile, eyes alight with gratitude. Again the word _sensual _floated around in McCoy's brain before he could stop it. "Thanks, Bones," his smile deepened, "for everything."

"Don't mention it," Bones rocked on the balls of his feet mischievously, "Ever."

Jim's uninhibited laughter could be heard even after the door closed. Once they were gone, Bones let himself take a shaky breath. He could still feel the arms of his friends wrapped around him, their breath coming out in huffs against his skin. The memory of their bodies pressed against him, for however brief those moments had been, was wreaking havoc on his anatomy. Try as he might, he couldn't deny the tightness building in his trousers as the image from earlier once again fluttered to life behind his eyelids. Shaking his head in frustration, McCoy headed to his shower and set it on cold. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

Once they reached Jim's cabin, Spock pulled his human into his embrace, "Jim, I know that you do not wish to revisit the content of our earlier argument, however, I must ask that you allow it for only a moment."

Jim let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright," he squeezed Spock tightly before leaning back to look his Vulcan in the eye, "Say what you need to say, and then let's move on."

Spock pulled Jim past the couch and straight into the bedroom, where he guided him to sit at the foot of the bed. He then knelt before his beautiful captain, friend and lover, "Jim, I want you to know that I do not think of you as a...a," it made him sick to think that hours ago he had so venomously called his beloved a whore and what was worse, treated him as such.

"Oh, Spock," Jim scooted off the bed and into his Vulcan's arms. "Don't do this to yourself. You were acting and speaking out of anger. I know how important your control is to your Vulcan heritage, but you're half human too." Tentatively, he placed a gentle hand under Spock's chin, forcing those brown eyes to meet his gaze, "Seeing you in such a jealous rage, over _me_, Mr. Spock…it…" Jim kissed him, "It flatters me immensely to think that I can be the reason for such a loss of restraint."

"Still," Spock spoke between kisses, "I cannot help but postulate," he paused to lift himself and Jim from the floor and move onto the bed, "that if I had more experience before we initiated the intimate aspect of our relationship, that I would have been able to read your reaction to the advances of the headmaster's daughter more accurately."

Talking was put on hold as Spock moved his hands beneath Jim's shirt and yanked it over his head. Jim rolled them over, straddling Spock's hips. They both moaned as their clothed erections came into contact. Jim bent forward and attacked Spock's lips as if they were dripping long denied water and he were a man dying of thirst.

Panting, Jim finally remembered that they had been having a discussion, "While I'd love to help you further your education on sexuality, with reference to your aforementioned reaction to today's events," Jim sucked a pointed ear into his mouth as he slid a hand into Spock's pants and took hold of his aching member. "I'm not sure my reaction to you dallying with someone else would be much better."

Spock's hips were thrusting into Jim's hand of their own accord, "Perhaps with someone we both-ah, Jim, please do not stop—with someone we both know and—oh, oh-trust."

Jim paused in his ministrations to meet Spock's gaze, "Are you seriously suggesting a threesome to me?" Jim removed his hand and sat up, still straddling Spock's thighs, "_You?"_

Spock pushed himself up on his elbows, "I am simply suggesting that perhaps it would be advantageous for both of us to see each other engaged with another. So that we may gain a better understanding of our bond as lovers."

"Simultaneously. With the same 'other' partner?" Jim was shocked, but not in a bad way. He knew watching Spock give another pleasure while simultaneously receiving it would not be something he could refuse. His already throbbing erection was getting harder just thinking about it. Still, who could they possibly approach?

"That is what I just said," Spock deadpanned.

Kirk leaned down and planted a sweet kiss onto his lover's swollen lips, "Mmmmm," he sighed. "It's just a little shocking, coming from you. Besides, who could we possibly ask?"

Spock inclined an eyebrow, but before he could utter a word, Jim sat back, "You've already got someone in mind?" His voice betrayed his uneasiness. Something had clearly struck a nerve. "How long have you had someone in mind? Since before—or _after_, our argument?"

Spock nipped Jim's trail of thought in the bud before it had time to blossom into anything more. He flipped his human onto his back and pulled his hands above his head, effectively rendering the man helpless, "It is not like that," he said firmly, "However, the idea did come to me during our visit with the doctor."

"_Bones_?" Jim looked incredulous and half chuckled, "This is Bones' idea? Who did he suggest?"

Spock released his lover and rolled onto his side, "It was not a verbal suggestion. Rather, I glimpsed something within our…friend. He is lonely Jim, and tonight he thought of us…the three of us…together."

Jim's eyes widened a fraction, his mouth had gone slack jawed halfway through Spock's explanation. Finally, he came back to himself, "You mean, you saw Bones having a fantasy about…you know…"

"It was sexual in nature, yes," Spock nodded. "I do not believe he was aware that his thumb was in contact with my skin, however I sensed his attraction and his affection for us both just before his mind broadcast the image of the three of us entwined."

Jim shook his head, "Spock, we can't just approach Bones and tell him you saw his fantasy and that we'd like to help him see it to fruition. He'd be mortified."

Spock nodded in agreement, "Yes. There was a great deal of shame associated with his desire." He paused to pull Jim closer. "Still, his loneliness was quite evident. Perhaps we would not have to explain…"

"You mean…" Jim trailed off. What _did _Spock mean?

"I am merely suggesting that we approach Leonard to thank him for assisting us in our reconciliation," Spock's eyes smiled deviously.

"You sneaky Vulcan," Jim tutted. "A seduction, huh?"

"Indeed," Spock not-smiled, leaning forward to continue their previously abandoned session of make-up sex.

XXX

Three days passed before Spock and Jim were able to set their plan into motion. Jim had asked Bones to stop by his quarters for dinner with him and Spock, claiming they wanted to prepare Bones a southern meal as a thank you for being a supportive friend to both of them. "Well, any excuse for a home cooked meal, I guess," the doctor had happily accepted the invitation.

"So Bones," Jim smiled over his empty plate of country-fried steak, "you're not going to pitch a fit at me for cheating on my diet tomorrow, are you?"

"Well, now, I suppose I can overlook one dinner, seein' as to how ya'll went through all this trouble on my behalf," Bones grinned mischievously. "That is, so long as you aren't late for your physical tomorrow."

In all honesty, McCoy would prefer to skip the physical himself. He was still feeling somewhat off-kilter thanks to the fantasy that had been haunting him since Jim and Spock's argument a few days ago. Not that he would actually cancel for something as silly as a ridiculous attraction, he _was_ a professional after all. And, even though he knew denial was more than a river in Egypt, he was a doctor, not a psychiatrist. So, again he forced it out of his mind.

Still, he wasn't prepared for the wink that accompanied Jim's reply, "I wouldn't dream of missing it, Leonard."

Jim's words and the use of his first name had the desired effect. The country doctor's brown eyes widened a fraction and he nearly dropped his fork. He attempted to cover his awkwardness with a cough and a gruff attempt at humor, "Damn right you wouldn't!"

Spock, who had excused himself to use the restroom made his presence known by settling firm hands on Bones' shoulders. "Doctor McCoy," he said from behind, his voice as stoic as ever, "While this dinner was indeed part of our attempt to thank you for your kindness a few nights ago, I had thought to offer something of a Vulcan ritual as well."

"Vulcan ritual?" McCoy questioned. He was surprised to find, when he attempted to turn around and face Spock, that those firm, Vulcan hands were holding him in place. He turned wary eyes onto Jim, who was grinning at him with eyes that said, _'It's alright. Let him.'_

"Indeed, Leonard," Spock began to explain. "Vulcans, as you know, are touch telepaths. Therefore, skin to skin contact is considered a rather intimate experience. Touch, such as this," Spock gave a slight squeeze to McCoy's shoulders to emphasize his point, "among my race only exists between family, close friends and bondmates."

McCoy's eyes shut of their own accord as Spocks hands began to rub at his shoulders, easing away an entire life's worth of stress accumulated by practicing in a high-tension profession. He was utterly helpless as the smooth baritone of Spock's voice drifted into his ears and through his weary soul. Still, he managed to make a half-hearted effort to needle the Vulcan, "You actually admittin' to considerin' me a friend, hobgoblin?"

"Indeed doctor," Spock's hands began to move from loosening shoulders to the bare skin of the doctor's neck. The shock of Spock's warm fingertips climbing up the base of his neck was enough to set Bones' stomach into a familiar roil. So caught up was he in the sensation, that he didn't notice Jim stand and remove the plates from the table. He failed to register the movement of his chair as it was pulled back and Jim coming to kneel before him, McCoy's blatant erection subject to his friend's observation.

Only when he felt the addition of two strong, sensual hands sliding up and down his thighs did his eyes snap open in realization. "Jim, what-"

"Don't worry, Bones," Jim slid his hands up his friend's thighs, caressing every muscle along the way as he worked himself into a position between Bones' knees. "If you don't want this as much as we do," Jim promised as his hands inched ever further towards McCoy's undeniable bulge, "all you have to do is say so." Jim leaned in closer while Spock's hands traced an alluring pattern down his neck, past his shoulders, all the way to his pectorals, fingers circling gently over where Leonard's nipples resided beneath his shirt.

Jim's right hand came up to stroke Bones' cheek, causing the doctor to expel a ragged breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the contact, "Just say the word, Leonard," Jim whispered against his lips, "right now—and I promise we'll stop." The sound of that voice and the feel of those hands doing _these_ things to _him_ was enough to make McCoy's cock throb to full hardness. Jim's hand was only a half inch away from his aching testicles while both of Spock's hands were slowly working his shirt up his torso. He could feel Jim's—his best friend's—lips so close to his own, their breath mingling. Leonard leaned forward, mostly unconsciously, just the slightest bit to close that space. Apparently, it was all the prompting either of his friends needed.

Suddenly, McCoy's shirt was stripped away completely and his mouth was being devoured by Jim's lips and teeth and tongue. Leonard's strangled moan of desperate need was swallowed by the both of them. Driving him beyond the point of arousal were hands…hands everywhere. Stroking his legs, his stomach, his chest and neck. He'd never felt more desired, more _desirable_…never felt so powerful. So wanted and wanton.

Finally Jim's lips left his mouth, descending onto his neck, sucking and tasting his flesh like he was a goddamned ice cream pop in the summertime. "Oh, God. Jim…" his moan a ragged breath, then, "Spock…feels so…so…" Suddenly he felt himself being turned and lifted by Vulcan hands. His legs wound around Spock's waist of their accord, as warm human lips and tongue continued to worship the back of his neck and ears. Jim's hard chest pressing against his back and Spock's wiry chest hair grazing his nipples as they moved across the room had McCoy clinging to Spock's shoulders, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Jim's eyes met with Spock's over Bones' shoulder. The desire they had ignited within their friend was flooding through the both of them as well. They had anticipated that McCoy could have reacted in one of three ways: dubious consent, complete denial and offended complete denial. They had underestimated their friend's willingness to be complacent. It was arousing to the point of intoxicating. Licking his lips, and loud enough for Spock to hear as well, Jim whispered a question to the good doctor, "Do you like this, Leonard?" Jim's hands were kneading McCoy's ass through his pants, as they stood there before the bed. Jim brought one of his hands to the fly on the doctor's uniform pants, "I want to touch you, taste you…" a skilled hand slipped past the zipper and into regulation briefs to grab hold of Bones' throbbing member.

A long rapturous moan tore out of McCoy's throat, "Yes," he whispered raggedly, his head thrown back, legs and arms still clinging to Spock, mindlessly fucking the hand around his shaft. "Yes, please, please." He breathed, "Don't stop, don't…oh, oh…don't stop."

Spock inclined his head in question to Jim, who nodded in reply, withdrawing his hand from Bones' cock and stepping back just enough to allow Spock to bring McCoy down onto the bed. "Open your eyes, Leonard," Spock demanded, his voice low and sultry. Bones could do nothing but comply and the sight that met him when he did nearly undid him. Spock's pupils were blown wide, almost completely black with arousal. He face, usually so stoic and unexpressive was—_by God—_showing everything. His lips were curved up slightly in a half-smile, his brows drawn slightly back in gentle amusement and all that was left of the brown of his iris' reflected desire and warmth. It was what he said and did next that shook McCoy to his core, "I want to see you when I taste you."

He had only a moment to gasp in shock, before Spock's mouth descended. Then all thought, or pretense thereof, thoroughly retreated until all that was left was sensation and wanting. Spock's mouth teased and caressed, nipped and sucked, stealing the breath from Leonard's lungs. He felt the bed dip, on which side he really couldn't say. The next thing he knew, his pants were gone, his legs spread and penis engulfed by wet heat. He tore his mouth away from Spock to cry out in surprised ecstasy. "Oh God," Leonard's hips thrust forward of their own volition as he looked down to see Jim's beautiful, desire-filled eyes staring back at him, his mouth wrapped around his cock. Sweet Jesus, he'd never been handled by a man before, but he sure as hell never wanted this to end.

He was momentarily distracted when Spock pulled away; slipping his head down, level with Jim's. McCoy watched in stunned, awed silence as Spock's tongue began to lap at his testicles. He knew he was gaping like a fish, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His two very attractive friends were worshiping at his alter and doing a damned fine job of making him fall apart. How he had managed to get to this point, he neither wanted to know nor cared. He could feel the pressure building in his testicles, his cock throbbing in Jim's mouth when both Jim and Spock pulled away suddenly and together.

McCoy fell back against the pillow, his cock achingly hard and lungs heaving from the exertion of _almost _climaxing. He felt movement to his left and turned his face to see Jim lying beside him, completely naked and eyes shining in mirth, "Don't rush, baby," he cooed, placing kisses on Bones' neck and behind his ear, "We've had days to plan just how we're going to love you."

That's when he felt it. "Oh, _sweet Jesus_," He nearly bucked off the bed when Spock's hot, silky tongue slid across his entrance.

"Calm yourself, Leonard," Spock intoned, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary at all and Bones was simply overreacting to something mundane, instead of being fucked out of his mind by his two best friends. "Actually, doctor, we've not yet even begun to 'fuck you out of your mind.' Now, do try to relax, Jim finds this particular exercise immensely pleasing and I am certain that you will as well." _Goddamned telepathy _was about the only thought he could grasp.

Spock pulled Leonard's hips to the edge of the bed and knelt between his knees. Jim, ever helpful, climbed over Bones and took hold of his legs just behind the knees, pulling them forward. McCoy was now treated to the vision of Jim's very heavy testicles dangling above his face, covered in golden curls. This time, when Spock's tongue began to prod at Leonard's opening he was prepared for it. His eyes closed and his mouth formed a silent 'oh' as tiny bundles of nerves were licked and sucked. From above, he heard Jim's voice talking to Spock, encouraging him on, and further arousing the doctor.

"Oh, God, Spock," Jim moaned from his position above McCoy, "watching you taste him…you have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now." Jim leaned back a bit, pulling both of McCoy's legs into one arm so he could reach down with the other and take hold of the doctor's firm cock. "I want to see you fuck him with your tongue." He stroked McCoy's cock with a sensual pull, "You want that, don't you, Bones? You want Spock's tongue inside you? I know you do. I know how it feels. It's so, so good."

"Yes," McCoy breathed. "Spock, please. Oh God, please-" but before he could finish his plea, he felt Spock's tongue plunge into his virgin hole. He cried out his pleasure in a rapturous moan.

"That's it," Jim's lusty whisper filled the room. "Just like that."

Bone's couldn't sit back and be an idle participant any longer. Between Spock's tongue in his ass and Jim's words inflaming his arousal, McCoy wanted to be a part of whatever the hell this was, happening between the three of them. His hands pulled at Jim's thighs bringing his friend's large testicles to his mouth. Jim cried out above him as McCoy sucked one heavy ball into his mouth, followed by the other. The smell of his friend's arousal was intoxicating. He found himself bathing Jim's sac in loving affection, his own arousal growing with Jim's increasing verbalizations. He found himself doing something he never thought he'd be inclined to do. He began to do to Jim, exactly what Spock was doing to him.

Jim's eyes snapped open when he felt Bones touch his tongue to his wanton hole. "Oh God, Bones!" When the doctor pressed a finger in, it was all Jim could do not grab his own cock and stroke himself to completion. He watched as Spock administered to McCoy and then felt Spock's action reciprocated onto himself with Bones' tongue and fingers. When the doctor inserted a second finger, following Spock's lead, and twisted up, pressing against Jim's prostate, Jim had to pull away. "That's it," he panted, looking down at Spock, "I want the three of us fucking…_right now_!"

Spock removed himself from McCoy as Jim assisted the doctor back up to the pillows. "I want to put you between us, Leonard," Jim whispered hotly from above, "one of us inside you while you're inside the other."

The picture that description painted reminded McCoy of his original fantasy, "Yes…I want… you both…" was all he managed to stutter.

Jim and Spock didn't waste any time as Spock lay down and Jim placed a pillow under the Vulcan's hips. He then helped McCoy between their friend's thighs, before bending Bones forward and preparing the doctor's opening for Jim's entrance. One oil slicked finger massaged and rotated, then another joined the first, scissoring inside to help loosen the muscle. All the while Bones was lost in the new sensation. He wanted more, deeper, harder. His mouth seized Spock's lips as he drove himself back onto Jims fingers, his cock slipping against Spock's in delectable friction.

After what seemed like forever, Jim withdrew what, at some point, had become three fingers from McCoy's hole and instructed the doctor to penetrate Spock. McCoy looked down at the being beneath him as Jim lathered his cock in oil, "Goddamn, Spock, but you're fuckin' gorgeous."

Spock's eyebrow shot up, "I assure you, Leonard, praise is unnecessary."

Bones let out a chuckle as he lined up his cock to Spock's passage and began to ease in, slowly, "Necessary or no," he panted as his cock was engulfed, inch by inch, in warm Vulcan heat, "the two of you have got me hotter and harder than I've ever been in my life."

"Mmmm," Jim moaned from behind McCoy's shoulder as he watched the doctor pump in and out of his lover. Spock's head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan, as Leonard rolled his hips in a timeless rhythm. "He _is_ beautiful, isn't he? Especially like this," Jim whispered before sucking Bones' ear into his mouth, his cock sliding between the cleft of Leonard's ass. "You ready for me, Len?"

"Oh," Bones moaned, rolling forward once again, his cock stroking Spock's prostate as his hand pumped the Vulcan's cock in time with his loving, "Yes…Fuck me, Jim. Please fuck me."

McCoy buried his cock deep into Spock's channel as he bent forward to accommodate his captain. Jim didn't waste any time, sinking his cock steadily, but slowly into Bones' tight, virgin hole. "Oh, _Bones_," Jim whispered his name into McCoy's shoulder. "You feel so good."

Unable to keep from moving any longer, Bones began pumping into Spock again, his hips rolling forward into the Vulcan's ass and backward onto Jim's cock. He was fucking and being fucked and he'd never felt so alive in his life. They found a rhythm that had them all panting, bodies writhing, legs entwined and cock's throbbing in ecstasy. Spock came first, with a shout, his semen spurting forth from his shaft in long ropes, over McCoy's surgeon hands and onto his chest. The clenching of Spock's rectal muscles around Leonard's dick as he came, pushed the doctor over the edge as well, and he spent himself within the Vulcan, Jim following almost immediately. Feeling Jim go off inside him felt oddly satisfying…right, even. Never wanting the feeling to end, he clenched his ass around Jim's softening cock as they rode out their climax together until they all stopped twitching.

They collapsed into a spent heap on top of their Vulcan friend, who quite frankly didn't mind. His Vulcan strength could handle it. "That was," McCoy began. "I don't even know what the hell that was, but thank you both."

"Mmmm," Jim sighed and pressed a kiss to Bones' shoulder, "Don't mention it."

"Indeed," Spock brushed a kiss across the doctor's forehead. "It was certainly our pleasure."

Jim and Bones chuckled as they rolled off of Spock, coming to rest on either side of him. "I've never done that with men before," Bones admitted shyly. "But I don't think I'd be averse to repeatin' it again sometime in the future."

"Well, Bones," Jim smirked before placing a sweet kiss to Spock's lips. "I think that can be arranged. What do you say, Spock?"

Spock turned his head toward Bones, "Indeed, after experiencing the heightened sense of arousal that occurred from watching and being watched as I both gave and received pleasure during coitus with more than one partner simultaneously; I would be amenable to such an arrangement." He paused in contemplation, "Provided that it is only the three of us, as I do not believe I could derive as much satisfaction through sharing my mate with a stranger as I did with you, Leonard."

Leonard's heart squeezed just a little bit and he could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. That was the nicest damn thing Spock had ever said to him. Suddenly, he felt the familiar stirring of doubt clouding his post-coital bliss, "I didn't mean to imply that I want to intrude on you two," he gestured between Jim and Spock. "What the two of you have is…" he shrugged, "special. Even I can see that."

Jim's blue eyes softened at the insecurity he saw in his ever-lonely friend, "Bones," he implored, "You could never be an intrusion."

He kissed Spock's forehead, then brought a hand to Leonard's chin, drawing the doctor's gaze, "Who have I always gone to for advice, trusted with my confidences? Who did _both_ of us run to when we needed a compassionate heart and a sympathetic ear?" He stroked his thumb along Bones' jaw line, "That's you, Bones. You've always been there for us, and we'll always be here for you."

Spock's eyes smiled at his mate, who always knew what to say when emotions were running high. With an un-Vulcan sigh, he pulled both men into his arms, "If the two of you are now finished partaking in human emotionalism, I believe now would be an ideal time for all of us to rest."

Spock fell asleep to the sound of human laughter.


	2. The Third Wheel (Part 2)

" Just wonderful," McCoy growled under his breath. "This is all _your fault_, hobgoblin."

Spock raised an indignant eyebrow, quite tired of the doctor's mouth which, contrary to the human's previous statement, is precisely the reason the three of them found themselves in their current predicament. "Contrarily, _Doctor_, I believe it was you who first uttered the offensive word which led to our imminent discipline. In fact, the conversation in question was entirely of your own making."

"Enough, both of you," Jim finally snapped. "_This_ is the reason," he gestured between the two of them, "this right here. Twenty-four-fucking-seven, back and forth like a pair of bickering little school girls. It's _ridiculous_! And now…" his voice choked off with a mix of anger and trepidation, "now I get the joy of reporting to the brass why it is I had to _spank_ two of my senior officers, on an away mission, in front of the newest members of the Federation."

The wind immediately abandoned the sails of both CMO and First Officer and they shared a glance of mutual dismay. Finally, Bones approached Jim where he sat on the bench of their temporary quarters, head bent and shoulders slumped, fidgeting with the tool of their upcoming punishment by turning the paddle over and over in his hands. "I'm sorry, Jim," Bones seated himself beside his friend and Captain. "Spock's right—this is all my own, stubborn fault. I shouldn't have sworn at the Vulcan and I shouldn't have told you to shut-up—not even jokingly. You're a goddamned Captain and I—"

Spock had come to sit on Jim' other side, a calming hand staying his mate's fidgeting actions. "Doctor McCoy is not entirely to blame," he shot the doctor a pointed glance. "As a Vulcan, it is shameful that I allowed myself to react to the doctor's customary needling. My own words were poor in taste and I apologize for shaming you in such a way." He moved his hand to Jim's shoulder, delivering a comforting squeeze, "The Chancellor's punishment is befitting of our behavoir. I regret only that you must also bear our humiliation."

"Hell, it could be worse," Bones offered. "At least it's not taking place in the middle of a coliseum full of Veridians or even better, over vid feed with Starfleet."

Spock raised his left eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he replied gravely, "Indeed."

Today, in all actuallity, had been one of their milder exchangesr. The landing party had been preparing for the farewell banquet on Veridia, the native people's leader intent on signing the treaty at the dinner, when the doctor had made a comment regarding Vulcans and the logic of imbibing large quantities of inebriant. "I don't know, Spock," McCoy had smirked, "Could be good for you. Maybe loosen you up enough to remove that bug from your ass."

Spock had, shamefully, taken the bait, "Doctor, I see no reason for your constant insinuation that I live my daily life suffering from an infestation of various heteroptera 'up my posterior' as you say. Furthermore, I assure you that if alcohol were capable of rendering a Vulcan inebriated, I would partake of it freely if for no other reason than to, for the first time since our meeting, give you just cause to be silent."

Jim had chuckled at the time, accustomed to the banter between Spock and the doctor, "Knock it off you two, we're at an official dinner. Have some manners."

"Oh, can it, infant," McCoy had rolled his eyes in good humor. "At least _we_ aren't talking with our mouths full." They had not been aware that their entire conversation was within earshot of the Supreme Chancellor himself who, upon hearing the exchange, refused to sign the treaty unless McCoy and Spock were punished for their fowl language. Apparently not only was referring to one's backside in public considered highly offensive, but so was telling one's superior officer to more or less 'shut up'. Hence their current situation and impending, semi-public spanking.

"What is it with you two lately, anyway? I mean, it's been worse than usual," Jim asked now, relaxing slightly at the sight of them making peace for the first time in forever. "I mean, sure, _today_ it was all in good fun, definitely not something worth punishment, but you've both been going at it for the better part of two months."

"Hell, Jim, I don't know," McCoy lied, averting his gaze to the floor. He knew _exactly_ why he'd been snarkier with Spock these past few months, but he wasn't about to admit it out loud. Fact was, he was jealous. Ever since his two best friends had shown him a side of himself he'd never known he'd possessed…shown him loving in ways that were more genuine than he'd ever considered possible, he'd been…_depressed, _even though it had been his decision to slink away after pretending to fall asleep, unprepared to deal with what would have undoubtedly been a very awkward morning after. Somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love with the pair of them without even knowing it, and then they had made love to him that night, brnging it home to the lonely doctor just how much. But there was no place for _his_ love in _that_ equation. Jim and Spock were Jim and Spock. Period. End of sentence. There wasn't room for a third wheel, which is just the way it ought to be.

Sure, they'd invited him to join them again in the future anytime he wanted, but McCoy knew the value of words spoken between the sheets. He wasn't going to force Jim and Spock to live up to a half-hearted, endorphin induced offer. _No,_ he thought, watching as Spock inconspicuously stroked Jim's thigh with what he'd learned was a Vulcan kiss, _it was a one-time deal._ What the two of them had was sacred, and he'd be little more than imposition—an unattractive, gimp third foot dangling uselessly behind the perfectly formed pair of them. McCoy was trying to get over it, he really was, but he was greener than Spock's penis with envy and he took it out on the hobgoblin because Jim would immediately be suspicious if he snapped off at him and anyone else he needled half as hard as the Vulcan would burst into tears on the spot. Besides, Spock was like Superman.

Everything he said seemed to bounce of the Vulcan like rubber bullets—_nothing_ bothered the guy. Of course, it wasn't nearly as therapuetic as it used to be now that McCoy knew if for the facade that it was. Maybe before that night, before he'd been able to see the depths to which Spock could _feel_ written all over his face, the doctor could have gone on believing it, but _now_ he knew better. There was far more than a small chance his words _did_ bother Spock and as much as it stung to know that neither of his friends could give him what he had come to want, it didn't make it okay to intentionally hurt either of them. Still, he couldn't seem to stop himself...

"Jim," Spock addressed their Captain in that warm, baritone, sending prickles all down McCoy's neck, "all will be well." He stood then and gave a nod to Bones, "Come, it would be best to conclude this order of business as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Bones replied with a cough, standing and approaching the row of podium-like structures that lined the small room. Jim, heaving a sigh of resignation, gripped the handle of the wooden paddle and headed toward the door. The Veridians had been kind enough to grant them some time to prepare in private, leading them to the 'Sehayla' which, translated to Standard, literally meant 'Paddle Room'. It was a ten by ten space, cold and stony, completely devoid of furniture, unless six stone podiums—shorter than, but similar in shape to a balance beam—and a wall filled with various whipping devices—paddles, leather straps, whips, etc—hanging from hooks qualified as furniture.

Jim signaled the Chancellor, three of his advisors and Lieutenant Giotto inside. They were allowed one witness and Jim had chosen Barry for his demonstrated sense of discretion. Chancellor Gillario nodded at the Captain, "Captain Kirk, you will bare the insubordinates of any garments covering the portion of the body to receive the punishment," he instructed with finality.

Jim took a calming breath and approached Spock and Bones' bent forms, both of them quite pale with what Jim was certain was embarrassment and no small of trepidation on Bones' part at least. Placing the paddle to the side, he approached the one he knew how to comfort best and ran gentle, apologetic hands around his lover's waist, looping his fingers around the clasp at the front of his trousers. His cock gave a stir at the sight of his First Officers' bared ass, (as time and situation inappropriate the reaction was, Jim's dick was oblivious to circumstance when it came to Spock's naked _anything_) and he allowed his thumbs to brush gently down the length of the Vulcan's quiescent shaft, slowly easing the trousers down just below the perfectly rounded mounds. With an air of forced professionalism, he backed away from his lover and turned to Bones. Here, he wasn't as sure how to proceed.

While he and Spock both cared for Bones—no, fuck that-they _loved_ him, just as much as they loved each other. It may have taken he and Spock longer to realize the depth of their feelings for their friend than it had to see it between themselves, but that didn't make it any less meaningful. Even before _that night_, a few months back, the doctor had always given them a sense of stability that they could rely on when the raging emotions between himself and Spock led to chaos. He was their rock, as corny as it sounded, and even though they had only ever shared intimacy with Leonard once, that was all it had taken for both of them to realize what they'd been missing.

The only problem was, Bones had made it pretty clear that he wasn't up for a second round, let alone anything more permanent with either of them. It had definitely hurt to wake up and realize that not only was he not there that morning after, but to later discover, that the doctor intended to pretend that it had never happened at all. Still, current situation at hand, Jim was a tactile person and the only way he knew how to comfort his oldest and best friend, the would-be third member of what could have become a dynamic trio, was through touch.

Gently, and making sure to shield his actions from their audience, Jim ran a soothing hand up and down Bones' back, "I'm sorry, Bones," he uttered a nearly inaudible apology. "I'll make it quick," he promised. Then, as he had done with Spock, Jim ran soothing hands to the front of Leonard's uniform trousers and undid the clasp. He was barely able to repress a surprised flinch at the feel of his friend's fully hard, rigid shaft bobbing against his open palm the moment it was set free. It was a damn good thing the audience was stationed behind them rather than in front.

Shocked, Jim's eyes snapped over to Spock, curious if the Vulcan had also noticed, to find those deep brown eyes boring into the side of Bones' bowed, dark head. _Yep, definitely noticed._ He wanted to ponder what Bones' reaction to their current situation might mean, was tempted to give the hard length a long, loving tug, but he'd lingered too long already and so instead, pushed it aside for later and lowered the doctor's trousers to just below the enticing curve of his ass. He took a step back, keeping his own jolt of arousal at bay with thoughts of Komack in a thong. It wouldn't do for the audience to think he got off on inflicting pain on the two individuals to which he was closest.

Once Jim had reclaimed the paddle, the Chancellor's voice seemed to bellow in the small room, "Proceed." Spock would receive one swat for his singular offense, while McCoy would receive two for both of his. Jim brought his arm back, beginning with the doctor to allow him recovery time between swats, and then swung forward, the smack of contact reverberating throughout the room. Jim swallowed hard at the sight of that beautiful ass bobbing with the force of impact, smooth peach skin smarting to an angry red. Jim wanted to run soothing hands over the blotching skin, kiss it until it was better, maybe suck those two heavy testicles that dangled just so between those slightly parted thighs into his mouth and pull on that hard shaft until…

Jim cleared his throat and mind, turning his attention to his First Officer, whose onyx eyes were _definitely_ peeking at McCoy's delicious backside from behind hooded eyelids. His Vulcan was getting turned on, and it wasn't helping Jim's own situation in the slightest. Spock licked his lips and subtly—so subtly that Jim, being so familiar with the Vulcan's imperceptible cues, was the only one to notice—inclined his backside toward Jim, asking for it. _You naughty, naughty Vulcan,_ Jim thought, cock twitching with renewed interest. As if by some otherworldly force, two sets of brown eyes looked back to meet with his own and in that moment, Jim felt the air between them shift. This had swiflty devolved, or graduated to, based on one's perspective, from a humiliating form a punishment to enticing foreplay.

McCoy's eyes sought refuge away from Jim's eyes, who quite frankly looked like he was about to come in his pants, only to be met with Spock's just as the paddle made contact with the Vulcan's backside. Bones remembered what those verdant cheeks looked like spread and waiting, and the erection he'd had since watching Jim bare Spock's perfectly rounded ass reappeared with a vengeance. God, what he wouldn't give for another night in their arms, feeling them surround him with hot flesh and so much tenderness. His lonely soul had craved the attention they'd given him that night, just as his unspent need of them craved for supplication now.

To make matters worse, Spock's eyes were boring into his own and McCoy was grateful the Vulcan wasn't a betazoid, else he might be screwed, thought he was pretty sure it probably didn't take a telepath to figure out he was randy as hell. This was probably the closest he'd ever get to sex with either of them again, he realized suddnely, and his body couldn't help its reaction to the intimacy, not to mention the inherent kink of their current situation. Wasn't this supposed to be a punishment? He mused to himself, _feels a hell of lot more like foreplay_, even though he knew it wouldn't end in sex—at least, not for him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jim draw his hand back, and he spread his legs just a little bit wider, preparing for the inevitable sting of hard wood against his soft flesh, hoping that at least some of the impact would be absorbed by his aching, yearning hole. _Any_ stimulation across that newly awakened pleasure center would make McCoy's week.

He'd never been comfortable with anal play until his Captain and Commander had shown him just how good it could be…feeling Jim's fingers stretch him open, then his hard shaft stroking his insides, caressing that bundle of nerves that, as a doctor, McCoy understood the science behind it's sexual application but to actually _feel_ it stimulated…Fuck, his cock was throbbing with anticipation for sensations that he wasn't going to feel again anytime soon. The masturbation and sex toys he'd tried to use since hadn't even come close. It wasn't so much the sex itself as it was the feeling of being desired…cherished, even, especially by his two best friends and _Goddamn_ but life wasn't fair.

He tore his eyes away from Spock's far too perceptive gaze just before the paddle descended, sending waves of pain across his stinging flesh, but the blow wasn't low enough to bring any impact to his rectum. It was enough to make him want to weep, and he could feel his nose begin to tingle and his eyes fill with unshed tears as the moment of intimacy faded and his erection finally dwindled. How pathetic he was; a grown man on the verge of crying not from pain but because the punishment was over and with it a one-sided intimacy? He was vaguely aware of the conversation between Jim and the Chancellor while the other witnesses padded out of the room and he pulled up his britches, careful of his tenderized ass.

Finally, the Chancellor handed Jim the treaty, "I trust your men will mind their manners in future, Captain."

"I'm sure they've learned their lesson, your Supremeness," Jim replied flatly.

"Very good," the Veridian replied. "I understand it is your duty to report to Starfleet all occurrences here on our home world; however, I see no need to include events unrelated to the treaty in your report. I invite the three of you to share our recovery suite before you leave our planet on the morrow. I am certain you will find it quite rejuvenating." And with that, he was gone.

Jim let out a long suffering sigh before turning around to meet the equally annoyed expressions of his companions (Spock's face was its usual non-plussed, but Jim could tell by the hardness of his eyes and the tightened corners of his lips that he was just as exasperated). They had all been looking forward to returning to the ship that evening. Normally, he'd just decline the invitation but even though the treaty was already in hand, Jim had a feeling they needed to comply with the Chancellor's wishes if they truly wanted this fiasco to stay off Spock and Bones' files. "Well, gentlemen, looks like we've been invited to enjoy the Veridians' hospitality for the night."

To say that the suite was well furnished, would be a gross understatement. There was a full sitting room with an overstuffed couch and recliner forming a half circle around a blazing fireplace. The kitchen was fully stocked with Veridian cuisine and a replicator—technology traded to them seven years ago when the talks of allegiance first began. There were four bedrooms dressed in rich teal and long, white drapes, each with a king size bed adorned with a heavy silk-like coverlet and over a dozen plush pillows. Finally, the bathroom was a work of art in black lacquered stone, deep burgandy towels and floor rugs, but what really stole the show was the giant whirlpool tub that could easily fit six grown men.

"Holy Hell," Bones exclaimed once they had all stepped through the door and taken it all in .

Jim smirked, placing a companionable arm around the doctor's shoulders, "I guess the Chancellor wasn't kidding when he said we'd find it rejuvenating. That hot tub'll have your ass feeling better in no time, Bones."

"To Hell with you," he shrugged off Jim's arm, "I told you I didn't wanna come down to this rotten planet to begin with," Bones grumbled, feeling the sting of the paddle. He knew he was over reacting but he couldn't seem to stop himself as he turned to Spock, his tone biting, "And you're probably not sore at all, are you? Paddle probably wasn't _nothing_ on that thick Vulcan hide."

Jim let out a frustrated sigh, before Spock could so much as even open his mouth to retort, "See—that's what I'm talking about! _That right there_," he gestured violently with his hands toward McCoy. "You're always provoking him and you know I _used_ to think it was out of some warped sense of camaraderie but lately you've been so goddamned venomous, Bones. Spock can't say or do anything without you turning it around on him and making him seem like some humanity-hating demon. But he happens to love me, and I'm human which seems to blow a hole into most of your theories. So, I don't know—maybe you could cut him a break every now and then?"

"Ah, right. I see how it is," McCoy snorted. "The two of you are fucking, so he's always right. Got it."

"The _fuck_ did you just say?!" Jim was instantly livid, more than ready to break the good doctor's nose when Spock placed a hand on his chest to stay him, and captured McCoy by the arm with his other to prevent him from leaving.

"I believe that is quite enough," he intoned, his eyes dark with…_something._

Bones was immediately remorseful, "I'm sorry, Jim, Spock. I just…it's been a long day." What the hell was he thinking? Why did he have to be such a jealous ass? He knew the answer, of course: the second he was lying down _alone_ in his four poster bed, the two of them were going to be cuddled up together in another room, probably right next to his, and making love.

Spock shot Jim a glance that clearly said, 'let me handle this,' before removing his hand from his lover's sternum. They both then turned their full attention onto Bones, as Spock 'guided' McCoy into the sitting room, not to gently, by the elbow he still held firmly in his grasp. "Leonard," he began as they moved into the other room, "while it goes without saying that today's events have been both challenging and humiliating for us all, I believe there is another, less obvious cause for your rather acidic demeanor as of late."

Bones knew he looked as uncomfortable as he felt; suspecting what conclusions the Vulcan had been able to draw after observing his physical reaction to their 'punishment'. He attempted one, last ditch effort toward evasion, wrenching his arm from Spock's grasp, "Look, you're right, okay? And I promise we can talk about it tomorrow, when we're back on the ship, but tonight I think it's best if we just—"

Spock shoved him roughly down onto the couch, "I think not."

"Spock," Jim attempted to appeal to his obviously pissed off mate before McCoy ended up getting choked. "I think we all need to cool off—" Jim found himself shoved onto the couch as well, a mere four inches from Bones.

"No," Spock repeated. "We will confront this…_elephant_ in the room, as you humans say, without further delay." Neither were prepared for the sight of Spock, smoothly and confidently as if it were a routine occurence, mounting McCoy's lap, his dark brown eyes displaying his amusement at twin expressions of shock and awe. Spock maintained nonchalance and continued, as though he were giving a censor report on the bridge, "Three point two months ago, Jim and I engaged you in coitus. Nine point three hours afterward, the Captain and I awoke to find that you had already vacated our quarters. When Jim attempted to confront you in Sickbay regarding your absence and to attain what, if any, feelings you possessed on the matter, you refused to address his questions. Instead, you indicated, that you were neither interest in ever joining us again, as was offered, nor speaking of that which had already occurred."

"I—" Bones wasn't sure what he had been about to say or what argument he could have made as he fought the haze of lust Spock's current position had triggered…the proximity…the scent—honey and cinnamon and grass—but it few from his mind like so much sand in the wind. Not that the damn Vulcan would have heard it anyway.

"Furthermore," Spock intoned, "neither Jim nor I could help but notice your state of arousal during what was intended to be a form of punishment for our transgressions against the Veridians." Bones' blush was immediate, scarlet flaring up his neck to his cheeks and ears. As impassive as he was attempting to reamin, Spock found it utterly endearing and his fingers found themselves threading through thick brown hair, gripping a hand full and pulling back, forcing with a firm gentleness the doctor to make eye contact.

"I now see that we made an obviously erroneous assumption-that you had awakened disgusted with yourself _or_ with us after our..._time _together. That it was shame which made you turn away from us and what had transpired." Spock moved both of his hands to either side of McCoy's face, gently pressing their foreheads together. Almost in a whisper, he added, "However, I now understand the true cause for your rancor these past month_s; _What is more-I _feel _it."

Jim watched, mesmerized and thoroughly aroused as Spock pressed himself against Leonard, his mouth marking the doctor just above his collar. He had to fight not to palm his cock at the sound of Bones' panting breaths—the sight of shaking human hands as they disparately clutched at Spock's shirt. Levelly, but uncharacteristically gentle, Spock relayed his new hypothesis, "You are envious…of the relathionship between myself and James."

Jim's eyebrows knit together as realization dawned, and he immediately turned to face his friend, his hand shooting out to catch Leonard's jaw and turn those smoky brown eyes in his direction. "You're..._in love_ with us?"

Bones was trembling with his shame and he wrapped his arms around Spock's middle, hugging the Vulcan to him as he had longed to, burying his shameful tears in the alien's chest. "Yes," came the haggard reply. "I'm sorry, Spock." He choked, thinking of all the nasty things he'd said over the past couple of months out of jealousy, out of misplaced anger, "Sorry if I—_hurt you_…don—don't mean what I say. I know you _feel_…know you…_love_. Just not me…_either of you_."

Spock cradled the doctor's head in his arms while Jim ran a soothing hand up and down McCoy's spine. "It's alright, Len," Jim whispered, using his friend's given name so as to show his sincerity, and placed a kiss to the man's neck. "Couldn't you tell? We _do _love you." Spock released the doctor then and pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, trusting Jim to know what to say—as always. The blonde immediately took Spock's place, leaning over the doctor as the Vulcan mysteriously made his way to the bathroom.

McCoy stared up at him, eyes hard with his own convictions. How could either of them possibly love someone like him? He wasn't fun like Jim, wasn't exotic like Spock, "Don't say that…don't pity me—"

Jim ceased the doctor's train of thought by devouring that delicious mouth he'd wanted to taste again for months, moaning as Leonard's scent—Old Spice and sweet southern whiskey—infiltrated his senses. His hands couldn't stop themselves from feasting on the luxurious brown hair and broad shoulders, muscled back and soft hips of his best friend, groaning when hesitant hands gripped his ass and pulled him closer.

"God, Len," Jim panted, when he pulled his mouth away, clear blue eyes full of pain staring into McCoy's remorseful brown irises, "I love you so much—we both do—how could we not? You've _always_ been a part of this. Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" Jim bent forward once more to suck a sensitive area of just below his friend's ear, something he remembered from their night together. Bones gave a startled jolt and moaned, throwing his head back in submission. Jim felt himself harden fully at the reaction and he wanted more, had wanted more since that first taste all those weeks ago, "missed you so much…want you so bad…"

McCoy let out another ragged moan when the Captain's clothed, hard-as-rock erection bumped against his own. The doctor's ear was immediately filled with the sound of those longed-for husky, dirty whispers. "You were so hard when I touched you earlier," Jim's sultry voice purred as hips ground down into his own. "I could almost feel your tight little hole, squeezing around my cock. I wanted to eat you right there, suck you dry and lick you open…you'd like that wouldn't you?" All Bones could do was moan in the affirmative. God, but Jim was sex on legs and right now he was the sole focus of all that Kirk allure. It was wonderful…powerful…fucking overwhelming. Where the hell was the hobgoblin? He wasn't sure he could _handle_ _all_ of Jim by himself.

No sooner than he had thought it, and Spock was there, bending over him from behind and pulling Leonard's head back against the couch, sucking Jim's tongue into his mouth before focusing on the doctor. Leonards' mouth was then plundered by a searing Vulcan tongue and wet, unholy heat. Jim's hands were everywhere, rubbing his thighs, under his shirt tweaking his nipples, tongue sucking at his neck, their cocks pressing wantonly together. "Fuck," he heard Jim pant. "Hot tub?"

Spock pulled his mouth away, replacing it with two fingers that he drove into Leonard's mouth, the doctor all to happy to suck and lick around the digits, "Affirmative," he replied, eyes half lidded with his arousal. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away and began to undress, tossing his clothes haphazardly about the room as he made his way to the bathroom, much to Jim's amusement.

"He usually folds everything," Jim chuckled. "You've really got him hot, Len," he smiled devilishly at his bewildered friend—no—_lover_. He was going to make sure Bones understood that this wasn't a repeat of their last encounter. This was only the beginning, not just another interlude, but he could see the doubts behind those once-bitten-twice-shy eyes.

"It ain't right for me to be here," McCoy whispered, dejectedly. "How could there possibly be room for me in this equation? Look at the two of you—you're both so goddamned beautiful. I'm nothing but a second left foot, trippin' all over ya. I know you think it's new and exciting to have another sex partner right now, but you can't tell me you won't get sick of me eventually." _Just like Jocelyn, _and that thought tore at his heart.

"Goddamnit, Bones," Jim's hands braced the thick-headed skull. "Haven't you heard a damn thing I've said?" He placed a gentle, loving kiss to parted lips, before bringing their foreheads together, "We aren't looking for another _sex partner_-we need _you_. It's more than our friendship, Bones, even though for awhile that felt like enough. But when we woke up that morning and you weren't there...it just isn't the same without you. Please," he pleaded. "Just let us show you. Let us love you."

And who the hell could argue with those eyes…that mouth…the passionate soul that was Jim Kirk? Deciding that he didn't care if it lasted another ten minutes or ten years, he'd take what he could get, McCoy nodded in assent and allowed Jim to pull him to his feet and lead him to the bathroom, letting himself be undressed along the way. The vision that met them upon their entry was enough to render them both breathless. Spock was already in the whirlpool, head leant back against the rim, eyes closed and arms spread wide, little black chest hairs wet and falling over pert, copper nipples. In unison, the two humans stepped into the tub and knelt in the water on either side of the Vulcan, hands worshipful as they trailed a path over his verdant chest, hips and thighs.

Spock let out a rough breath when two pink mouths descended on either side of his neck, tactile hands petting and caressing his flesh and his cock throbbed in longing. _"Yes…"_ he hissed, when one hand closed around his organ, another hand massaging his testicles with the skill of surgeon. _"Leonard…" _he pulled the unruly human into his side, mouth seeking the sweet Georgia heat of the doctor's tongue and lips and teeth. Jim watched the two kiss, licking his lips at the vision of Bones' sweet satin ass curving up over the water, bracing himself against Spock to keep from plunging into the tub. It would take the doctor time, Jim grinned to himself, to get used to the Vulcan's strength and realize that Spock wouldn't let him drop, regardless of how gravity defying some of their positions might get…

With an evil smirk, Jim slid down Spock's body and glided through the water, until he was kneeling directly behind Leonard. With sensual hands, he parted those voluptuous globes, still somewhat red from that spanking, and buried his face in their depths, licking and sucking, nipping and probing. The reaction was immediate, moans of rapture erupting from the doctor as he clung to Spock's strong shoulders drowning in the pleasure of Jim's tongue on his hole while Spock's plundered his mouth. It was…_so good…_

McCoy was barely able to discern the popping of a cap before a slick finger began to circle his entrance, once, twice before prodding to the first knuckle and withdrawing quickly, making him moan in frustration as the action was repeated over and over going deeper each time. "Oh God, Jim," he begged wrapping a hand around Spock's shaft, tracing fingers under the double ridges and throwing his head back so the Vulcan could suck and lick at his neck, "please, don't tease, darlin'. So…so good…" He wanted Jim inside him again, warm loving arms wrapped around Leonard's body as they moved together…but he also craved Spock's alien length. The Vulcan hadn't entered him last time and he wanted that too…God, he wanted them _both_…

Like an interspace transmission, the image that flashed into McCoy's mind delivered itself to Spock's consciousness, forcing a very loud, highly unVulcan moan. Onyx eyes snapped onto McCoy and he lifted the doctor onto his lap before reaching for Jim and passing on the image via light meld. Hungry blue eyes shot up to meet their new lover's now wary gaze, "What?" McCoy asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Jim's voice was deceptively passive, low with its intensity as he once again positioned himself behind Leonard, hands caressing ivory thighs and buttocks, pushing upward until they once again rose above the water. One of Spock's hands came up to rest at the back of his neck, bending him forward until their lips almost met, "I would claim thee, Leonard, if that it what you desire?"

Wide brown eyes stared at the beautiful alien beneath him, mind a bit foggy with lust as Jim once again began to lick and suck at his quivering, aching pucker. An inhumanly warm hand encircled his cock and pulled, eliciting a haggard moan, "_Fuck, yes, take me," _came his inelegant answer. The hand working his cock slid easily behind his testicles, fingers prodding at his hole as he thrust back into Jim's mouth and Spock's hand, spreading him open. Two fingers began to press into his entrance, twisting, turning and scissoring, loosening the muscle and working him into a frenzy. He looked down, surprised to see blue eyes staring back mischievously from between his spread legs just before his testicles were enveloped by a wet, sucking mouth.

Jim hummed enthusiastically around Leonard's heavy sack, loving the little pants and moans his best friend was making. Carefully, he sank two of his own lubed fingers into Bones' hot channel, assisting Spock with the stretch, his own cock throbbing intensely at what was to come. When the doctor was ready and begging for one of them to 'stop teasing and fuck him already', they moved him into position.

Spock grasped Leonard's hips and slowly guided him down onto his organ, eyes closed as he slipped past the ringed muscle. When he was fully seated, he whispered into the human's ear, "Do you know the depths to which I desire you? How I have come to love thee?" All Bones could do was breathe, his heart hammering in his chest with the intensity of his own feelings and the knowledge that they were actually returned. Spock could feel Leonard's love wash over him and pulled the human closer, angling him into position for Jim, "I have seen what you desire, for us to fill you completely. Is that what you need, Leonard?"

"_Yes_," he breathed, "Oh, God, yes. Please…" At his request, he felt Jim's cock nudge up against his entrance, where Spock was already more than halfway embedded. A steady hand came to the small of his back while two others spread him open.

Jim's voice sounded from behind, "Fuck, that's hot…you're so tight, don't wanna hurt you..." There was pressure then as Jim's fingers replaced his organ and began to circle his opening around Spock's cock. They pushed in and receded, circled and pulled for what seemed like an eternity until he felt the blunt head of Jim's overheated cock against him once more. Despite his thorough preparation, he winced at the feeling of himself being spread beyond natural limits and then filled…so utterly filled as two cocks began slowly sliding in and out in alternating strokes. Moans and pleas and praise dripped from his mouth like honey at every nudge against his prostate.

Spock surrended all logic to sensation as he and Jim slid against one another and into Leonard's soft, pliant body. This was right…this was completion. The whirlpool moved the water around them as they gravitated to the center of the tub, bodies thrusting, lips and tongues tasting and sucking at all they could reach as their moans circled in the air around them. Spock entangled his hands with those of his lovers, lost to the desire…the overwhelming adoration and love that floated from their psyches and into his own.

Jim could feel the tingle in the back of his head that was always present when Spock dropped his shields. He could sense the Vulcan's pleasure and contentment, the relief at their reunion with Bones. _Leonard…_he sighed inwardly. God, who would have guessed Bones could be so open…so passionate in his physicality that he was riding both their cocks with wanton abandon, moaning his pleasure and moving with tantilizing sensuality.

Watching the arch and sway of those trim, but soft hips as they rolled back and forth over he and Spock's shafts made Jim's penis swell even more until he was pushing up to meet the doctor's thrusts wildly, lost in the rhythm as Bone's stretched ring swallowed his pole, lost in the feel of Spock's double ridges sliding against his cock over and over, back and forth, in and out, reaching deeper, pressing harder until he was climaxing with a shout of rapture, coming loudly into Bones' overheated body.

Leonard felt Jim's climax, his long, thick cock throbbing against his inner walls. That, and Spock's sensual strokes against his prostate, while his hand tugged along Leonard's length was too much and then he too was climaxing, semen shooting up and over the water. The sight of it painting Spock's face, of that Vulcan tongue coming out to lick it from his lips made McCoy whimper with lust. Suddenly, Spock tensed, his head thrown back as he too spent himself within.

They stayed there, arms and legs tangled around one another, lips kissing gently at shoulders, backs, necks and foreheads—wordlessly praising one another, cherishing the moment of closeness. This is where he belonged, Bones thought to himself, feeling every bit the fool for not seeing it the first time they had come together. Perhaps three parts did make a whole. Maybe there was room for him in this equation after all. With that thought, he burrowed his head in Spock's neck and exhaled, feeling Jim's forehead come to rest against his back and he knew what it was to love and be loved and maybe not for just a time, but for always.


	3. The Bones Ultimatum (Part 3)

"Spock, you have to ask him," Jim pleaded, feeling his world closing in on itself. "You can't just up and leave. Give him a chance to accept you."

Spock regarded his would-be bondmate with tired brown eyes, "I cannot. It is too soon. He is…Leonard is still fearful."

"But he loves you. He's proven that, hasn't he?" Jim reminded, hands on rigid shoulders. "If you just explained the situation—if you just let me talk to him…"

"No," Spock shook his head. "This is the only way. If I can master the teachings rescued from Gol, undergo the Kohlinar, then I can perhaps mitigate the need to join our minds."

"And purge all emotions while you're at it?" Jim pressed vehemently, "Just forget everything you have with the two of us? You think that will spare either of us any pain? You're not even willing to try!"

"You forget about the consequences if I do _not_ seek Gol," the Vulcan reminded darkly. "You are willing to subject yourself to me in all ways, but can you imagine what will become of Leonard if he is not? It will be tantamount to rape, and you would be a willing party to it? James, could you really stand aside and watch as I forcibly claim him against his will? Watch as he cries in agony? Jim…you cannot." He shook his head, shoulders slumped, "My mind will seek his as well as yours and I…I cannot. I will not be in possession of a conscience that knows the difference."

"You can't just issue a decision like this to me and expect me to just except it and pass it on. You told him he was an equal, that he was a part of this—and now you want to exclude him! You won't even give him a chance to consider? We've still got time—"

"It has already begun," Spock interrupted. Further discussion would acheive nothing. There could be no more delay. "I have already scheduled a transit to New Vulcan. I leave in two days. Before he returns."

"You can't do this to him! You can't do this to us—"

"Kryokah!" Spock shouted, losing his control and rising to his feet, causing his chair to crash over onto the floor. "_Now_ perhaps you understand. Every minute that I delay, it is another minute closer to the Time where I will have no control at all. I do not need to ask Leonard if he is ready, he refuses to meld and what is more, I can _feel _his hesitancy. Despite that his love is genuine, it is not enough for him to trust either of us implicitly and if I stay, his mistrust will indeed be founded."

"Spock," Jim reached out to his lover, only to have his wrist caught and replaced at his side.

"Please leave me," Spock intoned gravely. "I require meditation."

Leonard McCoy whistled as he made his way down the corridor toward his temporary accommodations. He had just finished rehearsing the demonstration of a new type of hypoinjector with his team. He'd spent the better part of the three months working closely with medical engineers on New Vulcan and Earth to develop a more effective, less painful and quicker release injector. If things went well during the actual demonstration tomorrow, these babies would be in use by the end of the year.

Of course, he couldn't have pulled it off without the support of his two very attractive, very male partners. Spock had assisted him with the project from its conceptualization to writing the final assembly code that would handle the device's functions. The Vulcan had even donated staff and Bones may or may not have used the extra time that additional personnel afforded him, staring at the Commander's backside. God, Jim was rubbing off onhim more and more every day…but to their credit, it _was _Spock.

A small smile came to his lips as he thought about Jim now…those capable hands that would wake him up with sweet caresses in the morning, bring him lunch when he forgot to make it up to the mess in the afternoon and rub the knots out of his shoulders in the evening after another late shift in sickbay. A year ago, he wouldn't have thought it possible that he could love someone else again after Jocelyn, but…what he had with Spock and Jim was so much more than that. McCoy had been dubious of their 'affair' at first, waiting for the moment when they would tire of him…but it hadn't come yet and he was finally beginning to feel comfortable with the idea that maybe it never would…

He was just entering the main room of his spacious quarters when the comm panel began to chirp. With an annoyed sigh he made his way over to the desk and flopped down into his chair. It was probably one of his assistants wanting to ask him 'one more time' about the order of events for tomorrow's demonstration. He flipped on the switch and immediately started when he recognized the voices and the fact that he was overhearing a conversation he hadn't been invited to.

Still, his ears pricked as he heard Jim plead for Spock to reconsider leaving—_leaving?—_to share with the doctor whatever it was the two of them were arguing about. The more he overheard, the heavier the knot in his stomach became, twisting and churning…until Spock began to detail just how McCoy himself would be raped, physically and mentally if the Vulcan didn't leave. _What the fuck… _He was still trying to process it all when Jim began to argue once more and then suddenly Spock yelled—_really yelled_—and something heavy clattered to the floor.

"…. Every minute that I delay, it is another minute closer to the Time where I will have no control at all. I do not need to ask Leonard if he is ready, he refuses to meld and what is more, I can _feel _his hesitancy. Despite that his love is genuine, it is not enough for him to trust either of us implicitly and if I stay, his mistrust will indeed be founded."

Leonard's eyes widened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Spock subtly expressed his emotions to he and Jim in the privacy of their quarters, but Bones had never heard the Vulcan yell before. While the content of his lovers' argument had been disturbing enough—he and Spock _had_ discussed deeper melds and Leonard _was_ still on the fence about accepting anything more than a surface connection during sex—but more than anything, it was the tone…Spock sounded so tired…so defeated.

There was a rustling of fabric; Jim's pitiful croaking of Spock's name, followed by Spock's demand to be left alone. The comm then went dead and McCoy switched it off, confused and angry all at once, his mind full of questions. Why was Spock leaving? Why was he losing control? What did any of it have to do with melds? _What_ was Spock not willing to ask him?

Knowing Jim was distressed and not wanting to place his lover in a position between himself and Spock, McCoy called the only other source of information he could think of, and crossed his fingers that a hundred and sixty years had made a difference.

"What do you mean, he's gone missing?" Jim yelled over subspace transmission.

"He was due to give a demonstration yesterday morning," the bedraggled scientist explained, a panelist from the judge's table at the conference Bones had gone off to four days ago, "his team showed up to the auditorium without him, claiming they hadn't seen him since their rehearsal the night befor—"

"I'm his Captain and I've been trying to reach my _C-M-O_ for over thirty-six hours," Jim snapped in frustration, "I've been given the run around by the Starbase staff and the people running this event long enough—if he's been missing since yesterday, why wasn't I contacted immediately? And why am I talking to a _panelist_ rather than the director of the base?"

"I…" the man stuttered, "I don't know. The director came to me this morning and told me to…to…stall."

_Stall? _Jim was irate, "To _what?!"_

The scientist swallowed hard, worried eyes looking around before then leaning forward to roughly whisper, "They think your doctor might have been responsible for the theft of a _very_ expensive concept shuttle which was also presented here the other day—"

"You're telling me…what are you telling me?" Jim knew he was gaping like a fish, but he couldn't help it. The very idea of his CMO, of _his Bones_, stealing a shuttle craft. It was _absurd_.

"I'm saying no one ran off with your CMO, but your CMO. They have security footage, and as soon as they apprehend him, it's not going to be pretty—"

Jim shook his head and raked his hand over his face, "Alright, I've heard enough. You can tell the director of the base, that I will be raising charges against his establishment for not immediately reporting the prior knowledge of a missing Starfleet Officer to that officer's Commander—Me—and for impeding an investigation regarding fleet personnel and affairs. Also, I want that footage, _yesterday._ Kirk out."

_Great, first Spock decides he's going to leave and then Leonard up and…steals a shuttle?_ Alone in his ready room, Jim allowed himself the relief and sting that came along with slamming a closed fist onto his desk, "What the _fuck_ is going on?!" One half of his soul was leaving for New Vulcan in seven hours, and for all intents and purposes never coming back, and the other half was out in space playing pirate, or so it seemed. Since when had his life transformed into a twentieth century Spanish soap opera?

"McCoy to Engineer Scott," Bones called through what he _thought_ had to be the receiver. The shuttle he'd 'borrowed' from the starbase was still only a concept model, and sure as hell did come with all the bells and whistles. He wasn't even a pilot, but all he'd had to do was enter in his coordinates and push the 'go' button and he'd been off!

"Doctor McCoy?" Scotty's rough, sleep-ridden voice answered. "What are ye doin' commin' me in me quarters? It's three am…not even half way through Gamma shift…"

"Look, I'll make it up to you—Reuben with extra bacon—just get your ass to the transporter room and particle me over—it's a goddamned medical emergency!"

"Alright, alright," the engineer's voice, now far more awake, popped from the speaker, "Scott out."

Ten minutes later, Bones was face to face with a rumpled Scotty, eyeing him dubiously from behind the controls of the transporter room. "I won' tell the Capt'n if you answer me one question."

McCoy stepped off the pad, feeling far less panicked than he had since he'd talked to old man Selik almost two days ago. Spock was planning to leave in a shuttle in three hours to rendezvous with a Vulcan transport that wasn't going to be there—the doctor had seen to that. Deciding that for now, he still wanted to maintain his element of surprise, Bones nodded at the quirky engineer, "Ask away, but make it quick."

"How in the hell did ye manage to avoid bein' picked up by the Enterprise's sensors?" Scotty approached. "What _is_ _that_ out there?"

McCoy smiled devilishly, throwing and arm around the Lieutenant's shoulders, "That, my friend, is the latest in shuttle engineering. A Boeing-MacCaber original concept bus."

"Con—concept?" Scotty squeaked, then swallowed, "as in…not yet on the market?"

"That's right…" McCoy gave the engineer a side glance. "Y'know…someone's gonna have to have to tow her in for me…I'm a just a country doctor after all..."

"Oh, aye…" Scotty nodded with mock seriousness, "don't you worry about a thing doctor. I'm sure me an' Keenser can handle it for ya."

McCoy grinned, "Give me about twenty minutes before you start." He headed for the door, and then turned back, "Oh, and don't scratch the paint, she ain't mine." With that, he was gone.

Spock inhaled deeply, his control already starting to slip as Pon Farr began its initial encroachment. Memories of nights spent in his lover's arms, of his mind entangled with Jim's and grazing against Leonard's…of the desire…He angrily pushed his things into his travel case. It could not be. All of this time…for it to happen again so soon was unthinkable. The light mind touch with a second lover repeatedly…only Leonard and Jim were very different people with a separate set of capabilities and insecurities. Unfortunately, those insecurities were harder to overcome in the doctor.

Leonard had gradually eased into the idea and habit of being an active member of their romantic relationship. Only now, and it was not his fault, Spock's mind was only two-thirds whole and after a year of desire and wanting and caution…it had finally coalesced into this. If they had never approached Leonard, never discovered the true nature of their need for him, perhaps a completed bond between he and Jim would be sufficient, but now his mind was familiar with not only Jim's mind, but also Leonard's. It had been reaching out to form the same nascent link it already shared with one of them, only to have it repeatedly denied.

Spock had known that he could not force the issue with the doctor. He understood the human's apprehension in regards to that level of intimacy, and so he continued to present the façade that melds were not crucial to their relationship, had instructed Jim not to interfere, as he had believed that he'd have time. Spock had hoped that he could slowly introduce Leonard to deeper mental contact gradually and that eventually he would consent to the link. Unfortunately, the irregularities of his biology caused by his human blood were once again interfering with his carefully laid plans.

He would not force Leonard and neither would he use guilt to achieve what his mind and body needed. Jim had come to him willingly, had shared himself openly and completely. Spock had been spared the blood fever and had been able to prevent a full bond, forming a nascent link instead. He regretted that decision now, having thought at the time that he would like to give Jim an option should he reconsider his actions and want 'out' as humans said. If he had formed the bond…they would not have Leonard, and while the thought of that scenario caused a pang in Spock's side, it was better than the idea of what was now to come, which was still preferable to forcibly slaking his desires.

His door slid open from behind him and Spock let out a shaky sigh, refusing to turn around, "Jim, please—"

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're goin?" Leonard's voice boomed across the space of his quarters and Spock whirled, eyes wide.

"You are not supposed to be here," Spock managed an even voice, though he was thoroughly shaken by the man's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, well _you_ aren't supposed to be runnin' out on me," Bones' throat tightened as he spoke the words out loud. He'd been left before, and hadn't fought it. Well, not this time God damn it. Spock didn't get to leave him _or Jim_ without a proper damn fight.

"I am not…I will return in three months' time," Spock fought the urge to comfort Leonard physically, seeing the pain written in his stare.

"No, _half_ of you will return in three months, _half _of who you are is going to get purged in the sands of New Vulcan, isn't it?" McCoy took a few dangerous steps forward.

"You do not understand!" Spock barked in a near shout, "Neither of you can comprehend—"

"Mind rape," Leonard continued as if Spock's outburst hadn't even happened. "That's what you think it'll be with me, Spock?" He wiggled his fingers at his forehead, "You think I can't handle having you hanging around up here?"

"It is not what you want," the Vulcan quietly said, his gaze diverted to the floor.

McCoy's heart clenched. He'd been a damned fool, thinking this had something to do with him—of course it _did_, but it was pretty clear Spock had his own insecurities where Leonard was concerned. "How would you know that?" he prodded, slowly continuing his approach. "You never asked. You never told me how important it was to you, hell you didn't even let _Jim_ talk to me about the link the two of you have, how was I supposed to know—"

"Jim had no right to contact you—"

"I _didn't_," Jim's pissed off tenor drew both their gazes back to the door. "And don't ask me how he found out, because I don't know." He then turned his full wrath upon McCoy, "What I _really_ want to know is what the hell you think you've been doing for the last forty-eight hours, you crazy son of bitch! You _stole_ a god damned concept shuttle!"

"I left a note!" Bones exclaimed heatedly. "Besides, it's in good hands. I let Scotty watch it!"

"_Christ_! Do you have any idea what the brass is going to have to say about this when they find out?" Jim had stored up a good amount of frustration, and with Spock leaving and his case open on the bed in plain view; his own control had reached its limits _days_ ago. "I've been worried sick! The star base wants to have you arrested, wants me to turn you over on sight—"

Both of Spock's brows were in his hairline. This is the first he'd heard of any of this, "My apologies, but there appears to be many facets of this conversation of which I am unaware."

"Just…shut it, for a minute," Bones griped at Jim as he turned to Spock. "I may have accidentally overheard you and Jim's conversation a couple days ago, someone must have pushed the callback button, _I don't know but I'm damn glad it happened_—anyway, I might have _borrowed_ a shuttle from the base to get here before you went and did something stupid—like run off to New Vulcan to become a goddamned nun!"

On a roll, the doctor closed the distance between himself and Spock, or well, Spock's luggage and pushed it off the bed. He felt an admittedly twisted sense of glee at the sound of it clunking to the floor and the sight of all its contents spilling out, "Speaking of which, you can forget it. I've already contacted New Vulcan and informed them that your transport is no longer needed. Ain't nobody goin' anywhere."

The next thing Leonard knew, Jim's arms were wrapped around him from behind, and McCoy could feel him shaking with adrenaline against his back, "Oh my God, thank you." The things Jim must have been shouldering on his own the past week… McCoy swore silently he'd make it right, here and now.

He looked up to see Spock staring at him as though he had lost his mind, and he _had_ broken several federation laws just to get here, so maybe he had…a little bit. Still, who the hell could blame him with these two as lovers? Why not drive it home? He gently shrugged out of Jim's embrace, turned and forcibly pushed him onto the bed. He sternly met shocked blue eyes, "Stay."

"As for you," he turned back to Spock, "I've been left in the dust before, and it took me some years to realize it…but a lot of that pain is my own damned fault. I didn't fight it…and maybe part of me knew I didn't want to fight it…but _this_," he motioned between the three of them, "_this_ is something I would go to war for, because it's worth it," he reached up and ran his fingers over where he knew Spock's meld points were, "you're worth it," he then reached out with his free hand and grasped one of Jim's, "_we're_ worth it. I can't just sit back and let you throw it away."

"Leonard," Spock breathed, his brows furrowing in pain as his carefully constructed walls caved to the doctor's siren call, that open hand against his face.

"It's alright, darlin', I'm here," Leonard soothed as the Vulcan bodily attacked him, hands in his hair, lips and tongue on his neck, his jaw, his ears. "Jim," he looked over his shoulder somewhat at a loss, his stance faltering under Spock's weight, "you've done this once before, right?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled back at him dreamily, "it'll be fine. This is just prelude..."

XXXEight Days LaterXXX

"Ah shit…" Bones' eyes rolled up under his lids as his head fell back, his body on fire, his mind tingling with a trifecta of sensation—his, Jim's, Spock's…God, Spock's mind right now was like a sauna of lust and desire. He wrapped his hands around the back of Spock's head as he thrust his hips forward, fucking into the Vulcan's hot, open mouth. One strong hand was gripping Leonard's ass while the other played at his entrance, circling and prodding teasingly.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jim's moan drew his attention and McCoy looked down to watch as Spock rode the Captain's cock, his eyes closed reverently as he rolled his hips slowly back and forth, all the while moving his lips up and down over the doctor's shaft.

Bones had thought this Pon Farr thing was all about being claimed by the Vulcan…he hadn't realized that Spock would alternate between fits of domination and submission, wanting to be plundered as often as he wanted to plunder. He still wasn't in any kind of possession of logic, but it was the third day and he was starting to come around, mindless rutting becoming more focused and more sensual with every repetition—and they repeated it _often_.

He and Jim alternated turns cleaning up and regenerating the minor scratches and bruises they acquired whenever Spock got a little too rough with either of them; or if they got a little too rough with him-apparently the healing trance wasn't the only time Vulcans needed a little manhandling. Of course, there was no actual hitting, but grabbing and pulling, biting and scratching-a bit of a departure from their usual, softer loving..._kinky-ass hobgoblins_. It was _always_ the quiet ones.

Then, there was the link, which Spock had forged between them before really entering the fever. So, even though Spock couldn't yet verbally articulate anything beyond a grunt or moan, the bond they all now shared allowed for a second level of perception that he was still very much in awe over. Instinctively, they could sense one another's fatigue, pain, pleasure and even their surface emotions and respond accordingly. They'd barely had cause to communicate with words at all when they were in close contact as they were now, except maybe to cry out their pleasure.

And it _was_ pleasurable. He felt Spock release his member with a swift, parting lick over the tip and he allowed himself to be turned before coming to his knees in front of Spock, straddling Jim's torso. He bent forward and rested his weight on his forearms on either side of the blonde's face, their lips colliding naturally, tongues sliding together as Spock licked across his hole.

"Ah!" Leonard moaned, as Jim added to his arousal by stroking his length in time with every up thrust of those amazingly tanned hips, driving his organ in and out of Spock's body from below. His chin met his chest as he looked down through the space between their bodies to see Jim's hand moving over his own shaft, but beyond that, glimpses of Jim's cock disappearing and reappearing behind Spock's heavy, low-hanging testicles and hard, bouncing sex. He licked his lips, "Fuck…"

"I know right," Jim panted, his eyebrows knit as if he were straining to hold back, and he probably was. _Damn_…McCoy couldn't help but admire his blue-eyed bombshell. Jim only wore that intense expression in two ways, one was facing down Klingons and the other was when either he or Spock (or both) were fucking his day lights out.

The thought made him smirk in triumph, "You're enjoying this entirely too much."

Jim chuckled breathlessly, "Are you kidding? You realize—Ah..ah—now that we've all bonded this probably isn't going to happen…for…another…OH!.._seven years_!"

Leonard closed his eyes and rolled his back encouragingly toward the three fingers now sliding into his well-worked hole, "You make a fine point."

Jim smiled rogueishly and pulled his head down with his free hand to kiss Leonard wildly, apparently past the point of words. It was cut short, however, when Spock tugged him backward, hands pulling his torso up until he was kneeling with his back against the Vulcan's chest. Jim's hand found his cock again, and the doctor was guided down slowly onto the flared, leaking heat of Spock's organ. "OH!" he shouted loudly as the Vulcan tore into him, bouncing up into his hole and down onto Jim's cock.

Jim's hand dropped from Leonard's member as he propped himself up on his forearms to get a better view, his blue eyes almost black with dilation. Bones couldn't look anymore without losing it and so he laid his head back onto Spock's shoulder, exhaling sharply when the Vulcan's teeth sank into the sensitive skin of his neck. His cock was bouncing up and down in the free air, hard as a rock and throbbing for want of contact as Spock held his body in place, spearing into him with abandon. The friction against his prostate was intermittent and uncoordinated, but so intense that he feared cardiac arrest if it _were_ constant.

The closer they came to climax, the more active the bond became…their minds swimming together, a mix of moans and sensation, scattered pieces of thoughts and dwindling coherency. He could feel the slide of their psyches colliding as poignantly as could feel Spock's shaft stretching and stroking the sensitive muscles of his entrance, over and over.

Suddenly, Spock's hands dropped from Leonard's thighs, leaving his ass spread and unmoving against the Vulcan's still thrusting cock. He fell forward onto his palms and moved his legs so he was squatting now instead of leaning. _Oh yeah…much better…_With his hands no longer anchored to Spock's thighs for support, he could control the angle of penetration and set up a rythm and, finally, give his own erection some attention.

"Shit, Bones…" Jim rasped after a few minutes, licking his lips as he watched the doctor maneuver himself over Spock. It was like watching an Orion Opera. "Both hands," he instructed, "rub your sack too."

Bones complied, their eyes locked as Spock reached up to tweak his nipples, "Yes…" the Vulcan breathed, his first intelligible word in days. Leonard and Jim shared a moment of surprise, but when no other words were forthcoming, they once again focused on helping Spock, and each other, find pleasure.

"Slower," Jim slurred, eyes locked onto Bones' hands, "rub 'em... slower...yeah...like that...S'good isn't it?"

"Ah…" he groaned, frustrated, but slowed down all the same, "Yeah…it's good…_too_ good."

"Mmmm...now…stroke you cock…" Jim watched with his mouth open, breath panting, as Bones began to slowly pull on his shaft, up and down, his ass coming down to meet Spock's thrusts while his other hand slowly rolled his testicles over and over.

"That's good…" Jim's hips started bucking up faster and faster, causing Spock's pace to quicken as well. McCoy bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as Spock hit is prostate dead on. Jim watched in fascination, "OH…Oh, I'm gonna cum…"

The constant friction against his prostate that Bones had been fearing earlier suddenly became a reality as Spock slammed down onto Jim's cock, rolling his hips over and over, Jim convulsing in orgasm beneath them, his head thrown back and mouth open, voice shouting.

Leonard's hips were seized, forcing him back onto his knees before Spock started pulling him back and forth, piercing his body in rapid succession. When Spock exploded inside of him, hot fluid erupting against those overworked nerves, it sent him over the edge and suddenly he was drowning in sensations, most of them his own, but also those of his lovers.

Leonard's cock felt like it was wrapped in liquid warmth, sliding in and out and at the same time he could see himself coming, his cock hanging untouched over Jim's abdomen, pulsing but unable to produce so much as one more drop of semen, Spock's head bent onto his shoulder from behind as those hips continued to drive forward in desperation, the Vulcan riding his orgasm until it was over.

When Spock had finally withdrawn and collapsed onto the bed behind him, Bones and Jim went about cleaning up and rearranging their exhausted Vulcan into a more comfortable position and then heading for the shower.

"He said a word today," Bone yawned before stretching his sore muscles and following his lover into the stall.

Jim smiled tiredly, "I noticed." Then, abruptly, he was being embraced again. Leonard's body was exhausted and unprepared for the happy assault, and so they tumbled ungracefully to the floor of the stall. "M'sorry," Jim chuckled. "I'm just so damned grateful that you came back when you did."

Bones stretched his legs out and pulled Jim against his back, letting the hot water rush over their tired limbs. "I'm just glad you sat on that comm panel."

"Me too," Jim chuckled, "the Universe was on our side."

"Mmm," McCoy couldn't have agreed more. He pecked Jim on the temple, "Love you."

"Talihk nush-vah," Jim replied sleepily.

"You butchered that…"

"Fuck you…you butchered my bank account—"

"I told you I'd pay the fine—"

"And when were you planning to do that? _Before_ or _after_ you finished paying off the shuttle you just leased…"

Bones sighed in defeat, "How about a good old fashioned barter?"

Jim lazily twisted his head back to stare at him, "What kind of barter?"

Bone's quirked a mischievous eyebrow, "If you forgive my debt…I'll let you top me in the driver's seat when this is all over."

That devil may care smile spread its way over Jim's face, "Three cheers for Pirate Bones!"

McCoy chuckled, thinking of the news headings his shuttle-boosting had caused, Pirate Leonard H. 'Bones' McCoy being one of them. He buried his nose in Jim's neck and growled, "Aaarrgg!"


End file.
